¡1999 Vs 2011!
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Uno conoce muy bien de sí mismo ¿verdad? pero ¿cómo reaccionarías ante la aparición de una persona exactamente igual a ti? ¡No solo igual, sino tambien le han sucedido las mismas cosas que a ti! (salvo por algunos detalles): Eso mismo le sucedió a nuestros Cazadores favoritos. Veamos como reaccionarán todos ellos ¡al conocer a otra versión de sí mismos!


¡Hola a todos! Me presento aquí con una nueva historia (que según tengo entendido, no serán muchos capítulos... tal vez unos siete o nueve. Dependiendo mi inspiración...), un nuevo proyecto que se formuló gracias a un pensamiento estilo random que abarcó mi cabeza xD

Tal como dice el resumen (el de allí arribita), los personajes de HunterxHunter versión 1999 y versión 2011 se conocerán (siempre me pregunté que sucedería) y compartiran experiencias vividas. En simples palabras, esa es la idea del fic: Cada personaje, se encontrara con su propia versión..._ (__para los que son de argentina... esto sería como "un mano a mano" xD)_ Siempre basandome en los hechos ocurridos en cada anime (aquí el manga no cuenta xD)._  
_

Bien. Ahora otra aclaración (esta es para todos), para que ustedes (o yo) no se mareen, dejo una pequeña referencia:

*Lo que esté escrito en _itálica (cursiva), _**corresponde a la versión de 1999.**  
*Mientras lo que está escrito en imprenta,** corresponde a la versión de 2011.**

¡Dicho y aclarado! Los dejo con el fic, que espero les guste y agrade. Nos vemos abajito.

* * *

Cierto pelinegro, de traje verde oscuro y ojos marrones, caminaba por un extenso corredor con un sobre blanco entre sus manos, y al ver una puerta a solo unos metros de distancia se sintió aliviado. ¡Al fin había llegado! Bajó la mirada a la carta, mirando la clara indicación: _"_**Ve hasta el cuarto con puerta blanca"**.

─_Uh, que extraño. La invitación decía que sería en este lugar el "encuentro" ¿pero qué encuentro? ─_pensaba en voz alta mientras ingresaba. Miró en ambas direcciones un poco extrañado, sosteniendo con sumo cuidado la perilla de la entrada, debatiéndose a sí mismo si debía ingresar o no. ¿Qué sería lo mejor? ¿Quedarse o ingresar? ¡Esto era peor que un problema de matemáticas!

Volvió a prestar atención al lugar, tratando de entender un poco mejor los hechos ¡Vaya lugar! Era una habitación a oscuras, el cual apenas era iluminado por algunas luces (¡¿De dónde salían esas luces?! De acuerdo… sigamos), leves y pequeñas luces, luego de ello no podía verse nada más, a excepción de una mesa en el centro (porque vamos a suponer que ese era el centro de la habitación. Aunque el niño no estaba muy seguro de ello) con dos sillas de madera a ambos lados y dos copas con jugo de naranja; bueno, ese jugo se veía tentador, así que entraría. Cerró la puerta de madera blanca y caminó con una marcha tranquila y relajada hasta una de las sillas frente a la mesa, con una de sus manos rozó el respaldo y al ver que no tenía otra alternativa se sentó en ella.

A pesar de estar un tanto intranquilo, la sonrisa en su rostro no parecía desaparecer. _─Estoy algo confundido ¡ni siquiera sé de donde salió esto! Ni modo… a esperar se ha dicho…─._ Aproximó la silla un poco más y sintiéndose bastante aburrido miró algo expectante la salida. _─… ¿Por qué me habrán llamado aquí? Esto sí que es raro…─. _Dio un sorbo a la bebida al no poder contener sus deseos de probarlo. ¡No es que haya tenido sed! Solo que… lo vio y quería tomar un poco (desde que se percató de él hace unos minutos, tenía deseos de tomarlo y vaya que quería hacerlo). ─_Encuentro… encuentro… ¿Qué clase de encuentro?_

El muchacho de cabello negro y reflejos verdes oscuros esperó pacientemente lo que sea que debía esperar mientras continuaba con su debate interno, hasta que, con sus oídos sensibles y agudos, percibió unos pasos aproximándose hasta el lugar. Se mantuvo alerta y expectante, e inconscientemente movió sus piernas de atrás hacia adelante, en claro gesto de ansiedad.

¿Esa sería la persona que estaba esperando? ¡Qué bien! Al fin la vería y sabría el motivo por el cual había sido invitado a ese lugar…

¡Y PLAF!

La entrada se abrió bruscamente, rebelando la presencia de una persona que no esperaba, mejor dicho, que _**NUNCA **_esperaba conocer. ─¡Ahg! ¡El señor pato, lo único que hizo fue mentirme! No debía girar la derecha, sino a la izquierda ¡Al menos pude… llegar aquí… y… veo… que…!─. Su voz fue silenciándose hasta quedar completamente en silencio, mirando sorprendido a la persona sentada cerca la mesa. Los minutos pasaron hasta que se atrevió a retomar el "habla". ─Eh…esto es raro…. ─pensó en voz alta, rascándose la parte baja de la cabeza con su mano libre, viendo como el otro niño (EXACTAMENTE igual a él ¿Pueden creerlo?) llevaba ambas manos a su boca como si quisiese ahogar los gritos de sorpresa (¿por qué eran de sorpresa, no?).

El niño que acaba de ingresar, de brillante cabellos color ébano y destellos verdes, mirada almendra y vestimenta en tonos verdes y naranjas, caminó con un andar torpe y saltarín hasta la mesa para tomar asiento.

─_Hola_.

─Hola.

─_Soy Gon…. _─dijo el de ojos oscuros, con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro.

El oji-miel parpadeó sorprendido. ─¿En serio? ¡Yo también! ¡También me llamo Gon, Gon Freecss!

─_¿En verdad? ¡También yo! _─exclamó entre risas ¡la situación era de lo más divertida! ─_Esto sí que es extraño…─._ Esas palabras fueron dichas en un tono de voz que reflejaba emoción.

─Sí. Es muy extraño…. ─replicó en igual tono.

─_¡Espera! Si tú eres Gon, Gon Freecss_─. Señaló al niño de cabello negro brillante y ojos color miel. ─_Y yo también lo soy… tenemos el mismo apellido… somos muy similares ¡Eso quiere decir que también tenemos el mismo padre_!

─¡Es verdad! Aunque… no creo que tengamos el mismo padre, si así lo fuera ¿eso no nos haría hermanos? ─preguntó extrañado, inclinando la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados.

─_Oh es cierto, no había pensado en ello_─. Rascó nerviosamente su cabeza. _─…Aunque si lo miro con detenimiento, nuestras voces no son muy parecidas…_

─Es verdad.

─_Tu voz es más chillona._

─¡Hey! ¡La tuya es más de niño pequeño!

─_¿Ah sí? Tal vez tenga una voz de niño pequeño... pero al menos no me veo tan femenino como tú. _─replicó en un tono burlón con intención de enojar a su "enemigo temporal".

─¡¿EH?! ¡ENTONCES TÚ TE VES MÁS BAJO! ¡ENANO!

─_¡CARA DE NIÑA!_

─¡ENANO!

─_¡CARA DE NIÑA!_

Se fulminaron la mirada, ¡casi podía verse en el aire que algunas chispas amarillas flotaban en el aire! Pero de repente y sin ninguna explicación, esas muecas de molestia e ira desparecieron, solo para ser reemplazadas por sonrisas divertidas y expresiones alegres en sus rostros.

─Esto es extraño.

─_¡Muy extraño!─._ Limpió algunas lágrimas de las esquinas de sus ojos, bajó la mirada y sus ojos se posaron sobre el sobre en las manos del otro niño. _─¿Uh? ¿A ti también te enviaron esa invitación?_

─¿Esto?─. Tomó el sombre entre sus dedos. ─Bueno, una niña me dio esto en la calle, dijo que una señora la enviaba y llegué aquí… ¿Tú también tienes una?

Asintió. ─_Mientras estaba ayudando a Kaito y su grupo a investigar sobre las Hormigas Quimeras, una paloma vino hasta mí con ese sobre en el pico y me la entregó. Decía unas cuantas indicaciones…las seguí y llegué hasta aquí…._─. Sonrió al recordar su pequeña aventura. ─_Killua intentó detenerme, pero bueno… ¡quería saber a qué se refería con eso de "encuentro único"!_

─¡También yo! Ging intentó detenerme, alegando que sería muy estúpido de mi parte seguir las indicaciones de una carta, pero al ver que yo insistía en ir, no dijo más. ─exclamó entre risas al recordar las excusas que su padre le había dado para que no vaya, mas al ver que el niño de enfrente no reía se detuvo. ─¿Qué ocurre?

─_Tú… ¿conociste a Ging?_─. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. ─_¿Y cómo es él? _─preguntó con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos. Le parecía increíble que su "otro yo" (así se iba a referir a él) hubiera conocido a su padre ¡eso significa que él lo hará en algún momento!

Titubeó. ─Bu-bueno… eh… Ging es…etto…─. Rascó su mejilla con algo de nerviosismo. ─Bueno…. Ging es… un…tanto pe-peculiar…

─_¿Peculiar? ¿Peculiar cómo…?_

─Si… creo que así podría describirlo… es muy tímido, callado y reservado. ¡Es difícil entablar una conversación con él! Porque siempre dice que con su intuición le basta para saber cómo es una persona, ya que esta nunca falla…─. Sonrió algo avergonzado. ¡No se le ocurrían mejores palabras para describir a su padre. ─Hasta el momento… no he visto su modo de pelear, solo sentí su aura Nen ¡Y es muy poderosa!─. Esta vez, sus ojos color miel se vieron cubiertos por un brillo de emoción. ─Espero poder luchar con él algún día…

─_Ah, entiendo_─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho mientras trataba de memorizar la descripción de su padre. ─_Pero… yo quería saber otra cosa…_

─¿Otra cosa?─. El oji-marrón asintió. ─¿Qué?

─_Su apariencia. ¿Cómo es él? ¿Nos parecemos a él como la gente dice?_

─A-ah… eso… bueno, s-sí. Sí nos parecemos a él físicamente… excepto cuando él tiene esa vestimenta…

─_¿Qué vestimenta?_

─Una que usa últimamente...

_─¿Cómo cual?_

─Verás... Ging parece el barrendero de la calle.

─_¿En verdad?_

─Sí.

─_Ahh._

El de ojos más oscuros guardó silencio ante esa declaración. ¡Creía que era una broma! Pero la seriedad del otro era un claro indicio de que no estaba bromeando.

Por su parte, el oji-miel suspiró. No es que estaba siendo maleducado con su padre, pero, se llevó una grata sorpresa al conocer a su padre por primera vez: ¡Esa tela en su cabeza era muy extraña! Y que tuviera algunas manchas de tierra sobre su vestimenta no ayudaba mucho que digamos… en fin. Así era su padre.

─Eh… mejor cambiemos de tema.

─_Sí. Creo que es lo mejor._

─¿Así que… tú también eres Cazador?

─_Sí_─. Sacó su Licencia para enseñársela a su "nuevo amigo". ─_Luego de enfrentarme a Hisoka en la Torre Celestial comencé a hacer uso de ella, aunque en el primer momento que la obtuve… no estaba muy seguro de querer aceptarla_─. Frunció el entrecejo al recordar su enfrentamiento con Hanzo, hasta que recordó algo…algo más importante. _─¿También tienes una, no?_─. El de ojos más brillantes asintió. _─¿Y porque Hanzo se rindió la obtuviste, verdad?_

Infló sus mejillas con molestia. ─¡No me recuerdes eso! ¡No quería aceptar esa victoria! Hanzo tenía que pensar conmigo otra manera para solucionar el problema…. ¡Y no lo hizo, me golpeó y caí inconsciente! Estuve muy decepcionado cuando me desperté y Satotz-san me explicó la situación…─. La expresión cambió y se vio opacada por una sonrisa. ─¡En fin! Me convertí en Cazador, pero cuando yo me sentí que merecía ser llamado así…

─_¡Eso mismo me sucedió!_

─¿En verdad?─. El otro niño asintió. ─¡Eso es increíble! ─exclamó emocionado.

─_Sí. ¡Es cierto! ¿Cómo fue tu experiencia en el Examen?_

─¡Genial! Todo fue increíble, hubo momentos difíciles pero creo que todo valió la pena. ─mencionó con una sonrisa. ─¡Hasta puedo decirte que el Examen fue muy rápido! ¿Y a ti que te pareció?

─_¡Interminable! ─_respondió estirando ambos brazos, recostando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la silla de madera. ─_Sucedieron muchas cosas, incluso antes de comenzar el Examen… como cuando el barco zarpó y Leorio y yo tuvimos que correr hasta el punto más alto de las rocas y usar mi caña de pescar para llegar hasta él… o cuando estábamos en un bote y una criatura apareció por detrás ¡Y Leorio fue quien nos salvó de ella! Si hubieras visto lo rápido que remaba...¡O también recuerdo la tercera Fase! Antes de que se acabara el tiempo, tuvimos que utilizar la patineta de Killua para llegar a la meta, aunque al final, él se enojó conmigo por el estado en que terminó..._

El niño de ojos castaño oscuro continuó con su relato al ver que su contra-parte lo miraba expectante, como si no quisiese que se detuviera. ¡Es que estaba sorprendido! El oji-miel nunca creyó que su otro yo (aunque a decir verdad, nunca imaginó que conocería a otro Gon que no sea él mismo…) hubiera tenido que sobrellevar bastantes dificultades en la primera y segunda etapa del examen. ¡Es verdad! Le faltó preguntar algo más.

─Nee dime una cosa. ¿Qué tuvieron que cocinar en la segunda prueba del Examen?

─_¿Cocinar? ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al desafío que Menchi-san impuso para nosotros, no?_─. Al ver que el oji-miel asintió, se dispuso a responder. ─_Sushi._

El oji-miel parpadeó. ─¿Sushi?

Asintió sonriendo. ─¡_Sí! ¡Menchi-san dijo que debíamos hacer sushi! Pero lo malo que nadie logró aprobar… hasta ella dijo que mi platillo estaba al nivel del de Leorio_─. Una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro. ─_Y ahora que lo recuerdo…ella tenía razón._

─¿En serio? ¿Qué tan feo fue?

─_Bueno… le di un pescado vivo envuelto por un poco de arroz._

─¡¿Vivo?! ¿No tendrías que haberlo matado para que supiera mejor?

─_El sushi es pescado crudo… o al menos eso dicen._

Su pequeña boca se entreabrió, en claro gesto de sorpresa. ─Oh, eso no sabía. Me gustaría comer eso algún día… pero, tal vez será mejor ir a un restaurante, o quizá pedirle a Menchi-san que me enseñe a cocinarlo…─. Llevó uno de sus dedos hasta la barbilla, dando ligeros golpecitos a ésta, sintiéndose un poco indeciso. ¿Cuál decisión era la mejor? Ni modo, eso será para pensar en otro momento. ─¿Y Killua? ¿Cómo le fue en ese Examen?

Tomó la copa y dio un pequeño sorbo. ─_La verdad es que no muy bien… aunque ¡Su platillo se veía increíble! Pero... no pasó, tal vez no sabía tan bien. A él no le importó mucho que digamos..._─. Se encogió de hombros. ─_Lo bueno es que al final, Netero-san intervino y Menchi-san impuso un nuevo desafío ¡Conseguir los huevos de para luego cocinarlos! Estaban muy deliciosos..._

Ante la aparición del silencio, ambos niños se preguntaron a sí mismos que debían hacer.

─¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Qué tal si tú me haces preguntas y yo te las hago a ti? Solo por curiosidad, porque en este momento…─. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca, para rascar nerviosamente la parte baja de su cabeza. ─… no sé por dónde empezar si quiero contarte todo lo que viví en estos años… ¡Es muuuuuuucho! ¿Tú qué opinas?

─_¿Uh? Creo que tienes razón… también he vivido muchas cosas y no sabría por dónde comenzar_…─. Sonrió estando de acuerdo con la persona que tenía en frente.

─Bueno… ¡Primero yo! Veamos… veamos…. ¿Qué preguntaré? Hmmm….─. Cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho y pensó. Pensó, pensó y pensó hasta que el humo le salió por las orejas ¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Esto no era tan difícil como un ejercicio de matemáticas! ─¡Ya sé! ¿Qué es lo que nunca podrás olvidarte del Examen de Cazador?

Parpadeó sorprendido ante aquella pregunta. _─¿Algo que no podré olvidar?_─. Levantó la mirada hacia el techo (si es que podía llamarse de esa manera. ¡Si todo a su alrededor era negro!), como si éste le ayudara a aclarar las cosas. _─Son muchas cosas… pero… creo que serían dos momentos que no podré olvidar nunca…_

─¿Dos?

_─Sí. Dos…_─. Levantó ambas piernas hasta el borde de la silla para poder abrazarse a ellas. ─_Cuando Hisoka estuvo por asesinar a Leorio y para salvarlo tuve que enfrentarme a él. Tuve miedo, creí que moriría... pero, al mismo tiempo, me gustó sentir esa adrenalina. ¡Estaba ansioso por enfrentarle y vencerlo! aunque supiera que sería algo imposible... y el otro sería... el no haber podido ayudar a Killua cuando debió enfrentarse a su hermano Illumi... _─murmuró esto último con un tono melancólico. Suspiró. ─_¿Y tú? ¿Hay algo que nunca podrás olvidar de ese Examen? _─preguntó mirándolo con cuidado.

─Uh… creo que también serían esos dos. Viví momentos divertidos y difíciles en ese Examen, pero, la pelea con Hisoka… y el hecho de estar inconsciente cuando Killua asesinó a Bodoro… creo que esas dos cosas no voy a olvidar…. Jamas─. Bajó la mirada brevemente, sintiendo una repentina tristeza en su interior. Sin embargo, terminó por deshacer aquel pensamiento y volvió a sonreír. ─_Sigues tú ¡Ahora debes preguntar!_ ─exclamó emocionado por la pregunta que podría hacerlo.

─_¿Qué cosas te gustan de ti y que no?_

─¿Cosas que me gustan de ti o no?

Frunció el entrecejo ante el comportamiento del niño frente suyo. ─_¡No, no, no, no! ¡Cosas de ti, no de mí!_─. El de ojos almendra sonrió al entender correctamente la situación.

─Ahhh, ya entendí─. Sacó su lengua en un gesto de broma mientras guiñaba su ojo derecho. ─Pero... si ambos somos iguales, si digo las cosas que odio o que me gustan de mí, ¿no sería lo mismo que decir que me gustan o no de ti? ─preguntó un tanto confundido.

El de ojos marrones cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho, cerró sus ojos y meditó la situación. Los segundos pasaron y luego le abrieron paso a lo minutos, y de repente, de sus ojejas comenzaron a escapar humo color negro. ¡Vaya si que estaba pensando! ─_¡Whaaaaah, me rindo! No lo sé...─_. Frunció el entrecejo ante su repentina confusión. ─_B-bueno... nos parecemos mucho... tenemos el mismo nombre y apellido, nos sucedieron las mismas cosas o al menos bastante similares... ¿tal vez... seamos la misma persona, no?_─. El de ojos más claros se encogió de hombros y sonrió cálidamente. ─_Ya qué... responde como gustes. De todos modos voy a entenderte..._

Asintió estando de acuerdo. ─Hmmm... veamos. Cosas que me gusten de ti o de mí, y que odie de mí y de ti─. Inclinó la cabeza hacia uno de sus costados y golpeó su barbilla con el dedo índice de su mano. ─...¡Bien empezaré con lo bueno! ─exclamó emocionado, a lo que el otro asintió. ─Me gusta que seamos buenas personas, que siempre ayudemos a quienes lo necesitan. Que siempre sonriamos... que seamos muy agiles y fuertes ¡me encanta que podamos saltar muy alto cuando nos lo proponemos!─. El de ojos marrones rió por lo bajo. ─Nos gusta que tengamos buenos sentidos, son como... muy agudos ¡Eso pudo verse cuando reconocí al Kiriko aquella vez! Eso me gusta de nosotros...─. Sus dedos tamborearon sobre la superficie de la mesa. ─Y también... y también... eh... etto... ehehehe ¡Son muchas cosas para pensar!─. Llevó una de sus manos detrás de su cabreza. ─Tú ya sabes lo que me gusta de ti ¿verdad?

─_Bueno... supongo que eso es cierto. ¿Y qué es lo que no te gusta?_

─Eh. No me gusta ser malo en matemáticas, pero no puedo evitarlo ¡es que son tan difíciles! Y eso tú lo sabes también─. Sonrió avergonzado. ─Tampoco me gusta darme por vencido, siempre quiero seguir luchando hasta el final y dar todo de mí... no me gusta pelearme con mis amigos ¡ellos son muy importantes para mí!─. La sonrisa de su rostro cambió a una más alegre. ─¡Ah cierto! ¡No me gustó cuando perdí contra Hisoka! eso fue lo peor─. Infló las mejillas en señal de molestia. ─¡Tampoco me gusta que me engañen! Como cuando nos enfrentamos y me engañó para golpearme en el rostro con una piedra, todo por culpa de su Nen─. Suspiró resginado. ─Son muchas cosas para pensar y lo sabes...

─_Ehehehe, es cierto._

─Bieeeen. ¿Qué persona te gusta más?

─_Uh. Creo que no tengo ninguna pesona que quiera más que otra ¡Quiero mucho a todos mis amigos! Entiendo que con quien más paso el tiempo es Killua, pero Leorio y Kurapika siguen siendo mis amigos y a ellos los estimo mucho._ ─respondió con tranquilidad, seguro de sus propias palabras. ─_Luego están Mito-san, Kon, la abuela, Ging, aunque él siempre se escape de mí, luego están Biske, Kaito, Netero-san, Menchi-san, Buhara-san, Satotz-san... ¡Hasta puedo decirte que Hisoka me agrada!_─. La mueca de sorpresa en su rostro hizo que el otro se riera por lo bajo. ─_No hay persona que no me agrade o estime..._

─Ohhh, entiendo.

─_¿Te sucede lo mismo, verdad?_

─¡Claro!

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, optó por continuar con el "interrogatorio". ─_¿Cómo te ves dentro de unos años?_ ─preguntó con curiosidad.

Se rascó una de sus mejillas con su dedo. ─Eh... creo que me veré más grande, quizá hasta más alto... lo que estoy seguro es que mi cabello será más largo y más pinchudo. ─mencionó en tono de broma, rozando levemente los picos que tenía por cabello.

─_No, no... quiero decir ¿serás un Cazador como Ging o de otro estilo?_

─Etto... no lo sé. Sé que ahora soy un Cazador y continuó entrenando, viviendo aventuras y conociendo gente nueva además de diferentes lugares. Creo que por ahora estoy bien y no me preocupo tanto por lo que ocurrira luego. ─respondió con simpleza, sintiendose seguro de su respuesta. ─Tal vez cuando sea más grande, en unos cuatro o cinco años descubra que tipo de Cazador desee ser. ¡Por el momento disfruto de todo lo que pueda aprender de otros Cazadores! Incluso Ging me enseña algunas cosas.

_─Ah, entiendo. Tal vez cuando lo encuentre y hable con él, pueda llegar a pensar como tú._

Sonrió. ─Estoy seguro de que será así. ─respondió con una sonrisa y ese tono sencillo que tanto lo caracterizaba, además de un brillo calido y juguetón en sus ojos. ─¿Tienes una persona especial? Que sea muy importante en tu vida ─preguntó de repente, ante un repentino pensamiento que llegó a su cabeza; él estaba tramando algo, eso es seguro.

─_¿Persona especial?_ ─repitió confundido. ─_¿Especial cómo? ¿Especial de cariño? ¿Especial de importante? ¿Especial... que especial?_─. Todas esas preguntas, demostraba claramente ese sentimiento de confusión que había en su pecho.

─Eh, no sé. ¡Una persona especial! ─exclamó. ─Bueno... una persona especial sería alguien muy importante, a quien quieras mucho. Que siempre quieras estar a su lado, que te diviertas, te enojes o simplemente que estés feliz de estar a su lado─. Volvió a rascar una de sus mejillas en un gesto de nerviosismo y verguenza. ─Creo que, puede ser un amigo, un pariente, un conocido ¡yo que sé! Tengo entendido que una persona especial es eso...─. Ahora era él quien estaba confundido. ─¿Tú que entiendes por especial?

Ante esa pregunta ¡se sintió de peor manea! ─_Nunca pensé en ello, pero concuerdo algunas cosas contigo y si así se siente al estar junto a una persona que sea muy importante en tu vida, que sea especial, entonces sí. Sí tengo una persona importante en mi vida, que es muy especial para mí._ ─mencionó alegremente, con una de sus manos en el regazo y la otra siendo estirada para tomar la copa con el jugo y dar un pequeño sorbo. Al terminar continuó. ─_¿Tú tienes una?─_. Recibió un asentimiento como respuesta. ─_Ah, que bien. Nos suceden muchas cosas similares._

─Si, eso es cierto─. Sonrió. ─Oye.

─_¿Mmm?_

─Quiero mostrarte algo.

─_¿Algo?_

El oji-miel sonrió alegremente. ─Aquí en mi teléfono tengo una fotografía que siempre está conmigo. Es más especial… porque, es de la persona más importante en mi vida─. Exclamó con ese tono divertido, sincero y sobre todo alegre que tanto lo caracterizaba. A simple vista se veía que no mentía.

─_También yo tengo una así. Siempre la llevo conmigo…digo, está aquí_─. Del bolsillo de su chaqueta sacó su celular. ─_Junto con otras fotografías ¡Pero esta es la más especial! Y si es como dices, también es de una persona importante en mi vida...  
_

─¡Que genial!─. Chasqueó los dedos de su mano ante la reciente idea que apareció en su mente. ─¿Y si intercambiamos fotografías? Digo, por curiosidad…Sería un lindo detalle saber quien es la persona importante para mi otro yo.

Asintió. _─En eso tienes razón ¡De acuerdo! ¡Hagamoslo!_

Contaron hasta tres a coro para que luego ambos intercambiaran los teléfonos celulares con las fotos en pantalla, teniendo cuidado de no mostrar algún detalle anticipado, pero entregaron el aparato electrónico boca abajo. ¿Será que deseaban mantener el misterio? Ni modo, continuemos… Y un tanto ansiosos, miraron la imagen de inmediato. Encontrándose con otra gran sorpresa…

Las miradas de los niños iban de la imagen hacia su contra-parte, en un sin número de veces. Sus bocas estaban abiertas ligeramente, las cejas elevadas, al igual que sus ojos, y las expresiones de sus rostros cambiaron abruptamente: de las sonrisas alegres y un tanto tímidas, a muecas de asombro y curiosidad.

El oji-miel miró con detenimiento la fotografía y en su rostro podía verse bien lo confundido que se sentía. ─Oh… que parecidos…─. Murmuró asombrado de ese hecho, recordando la fotografía de su celular. ─…Son… son muy parecidos…─. Volvió a decir en un murmullo, mirando a su otro yo.

─_Sí, es cierto…_.─. Dijo en un tono bajo pero que el otro alcanzó a oír.

─Excepto por el color de ojos…

─_Y la ropa…─._ Señaló la pantalla con el dedo índice de su mano libre. ─_Aquí tiene prendas de vestir en tonos azules…_

Imitó la acción al decir. ─Y aquí violetas…

─_Si, es verdad…._

─Pero en serio ¡Son muy parecidos!

─_A-ah… sí, sí. Muy parecidos….─. _Rió nerviosamente, sintiendo algo de compasión por la persona que tenía en frente ¡Sí que era inocente! ¿Cómo no notaba que era la misma persona, pero con distintas cualidades? Ni modo, no iba a decírselo, esperaba que se diera cuenta solo. ─_Pe-pero… ¿Se-seguro que no notas algo especial?_

─¿Cómo qué…?─. El otro se encogió de hombros. ─¡Ahhhh, espera! ¡Ya entendí!

Suspiró aliviado. ─_Creí que no te darías cuenta y…_

─¡Tienen la misma edad! ¡¿Verdad?! ¿Es eso, no? ¡Vaya, eso no lo esperaba! Así que era eso de lo que no me daba cuenta…─. Guardó silencio al ver que el otro caía de su silla al suelo. ─¿Eh? ¿Te encuentras bien…?

Estiró una de sus manos hasta la mesa para usarla como soporte y poder levantarse._ ─S-sí… ehehehe… e-e-es e-eso…─._Dijo en un tono resignado. ─_Bueno, creo que debo irme…_

─¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

─_Ya es hora… Debo volver para ayudar a Kaito ¡Y yo que creí que era Ging cuado lo vi sentado sobre el árbol y pescando! Ni modo, tendré que esperar para encontrarme con mi padre… ¿Y sabes qué es lo más grandioso? ¡Que me deja ayudarlo en su investigación sobre las Hormigas Quimeras!_─. Exclamó en un tono alegre, rebosante de felicidad.

Por su parte, el oji-miel se removió incómodo, recordando que alguna vez en el pasado él estuvo así. ¿Lo mejor sería hablar sobre lo ocurrido con Kaito y Neferpitou? Si las cosas sucedían como recordaba… su contra-parte sufriría ante la pérdida de la persona que lo salvó de niño. Suspiró. Ahora estaba en un pequeño problema. ─Oye… si tienes pensado ayudar a Kaito, asegúrate de dar lo mejor de ti y nunca rendirte ¿sí?─. Pidió con calma y una sonrisa tensa en su rostro; entendió, que lo más prudente sería ocultar lo que sucedería. Era lo mejor. Que ocurriera, lo que debía ocurrir.

─_¡Claro! Eso no tienes que decirlo dos veces…_─. Se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes devolver y tomar su propio teléfono celular. _─Bueno, me voy ¡Killua está esperando por mí! Debe de estar molesto y sabes tan bien como yo que es muy impaciente. Fue muy divertido hablar contigo… ¡Adiós Gon!─. _Le sonrió mientras el otro asentía. Caminó hacia la salida sintiendo la mirada de su contra-parte sobre él, dio media vuelta al sostener la perilla y con su mano libre se despidió con la mano._ ─¡Mucha suerte!_

─¡Adiós Gon! ¡Y suerte para ti! La necesitarás para lo que viene…─. Sonrió. ─¡Ah! ¡Suerte al tratar de encontrar a Ging! ¡Salúdalo de mi parte!─. El otro asintió y desapareció de la habitación; al ver que estaba solo, suspiró aliviado. No había tenido el valor para rebelar aquel cruel destino. ─Estoy seguro que él podrá con esto… después de todo ¡Él soy yo, y yo soy él!

A pesar de esto último, el oji-miel tarareó para sí mismo ¡Había sido divertido! ¿Así que… se la carta se refería a esto con **"Un encuentro único y especial para ti"**? ¡Qué bien que había aceptado participar! Aunque bueno… no aceptó precisamente, sino más bien lo "obligaron" a participar. ¡Pero ya que!

Miró con detenimiento, sin deshacer esa expresión feliz en su rostro. ─Eso me recuerda…¡Que similares eran ese niño y Killua! Muy parecidos...─. Pensaba en voz alta, sin dar crédito a su reciente descubrimiento ¡Eso sí que le había dejado sin habla! Aunque… había conversado mucho con su otro yo. ¿Eso decía algo, no? ─…Además… tienen el mismo corte de cabello y sonrisa de gato. ¡Que sorprendente! Nuestros mejores amigos si que son parecidos... esto debo contarselo a Killua cuando vuelva a verlo...─. Dijo al recordar la fotografía que le habían enseñado. Tomó la copa frente suyo y dio un sorbo al jugo de naranja. ─¡Bien! Supongo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí….─. Se levantó de su asiento. ─Yo debo volver con Ging… ¡Espero no se moleste conmigo por hacerle esperar!

Se levantó de su asiento, no sin antes tomar el resto de jugo que quedaba en la copa, y corrió hasta la salida cerrando la puerta tras de sí; ambos (sin saberlo) compartían algo más: estaba por emprender un nuevo viaje.

**¡Hacía su próxima aventura!**

* * *

Bien, aquí terminó el primer capitulo de esta locamente loca idea (?) Debo reconocer que esto fue un tanto extraño de hacer, hasta en algunos momentos me confundía, aquí que, traté de hacer un poquito diferente sus personalides (siempre basandome en los animes de cada respectivo año, claro está). Pero ya que ¡Esto es todo por ahora! Ya veré cuando viene el siguiente capitulo, solo necesito que la inspiración llegué a mí... ojala llegue pronto.

¡Nos vemos cuando sea posible! Se cuidan mucho, hasta la próxima actualización. Les mando muchos besos, y ya saben, cualquier cosita que quieran dejarme como review, yo seré muy feliz de leerlo. ¡Adiós a todos!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
